cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Lemarcus Carter
Lemarcus Carter is an CAW professional wrestler. Lemarcus is a former World CAW Wrestling (WCW) Champion. Lemarcus is also a former New-WWE Intercontinental Champion after beating Danny Jackpot at New-WWE Summerslam after El Jefe attacked Jackpot and did the El Jefe Driver, then losing his title to Jason Hawkinz at New-WWE Unforgiven. Lemarcus was at first a fan favorite when he joined WCW in late 2008, but after turning his back on his then-best friend Tikwan Coger, he became a major heel. You can contact him at this link: www.youtube.com/cbcarter24. Current Vivianverse Leagues Elite Dynasty Federation Lemarcus made his EDF debut at EDF Collision in a 10-Man battle Royal to determine the first ever EDF North American Champion. However, he did not win the Battle Royal. When the winner of the Battle Royal and the first ever North American Champion, Smokey was being interviewed by Steve shortly after the Battle Royal, Lemarcus attacked him. On EDF Livewire Episode 3, shortly after he defeated Alex Striker, Lemarcus made it apparent that he was after Smokey and the EDF North American Championship. Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation WEDF NXT Lemarcus made his WEDF by attacking Lio Rush backstage. At WEDF Night of Champions: Extreme Rules 2, Carter faced Aleister Black for the NXT Championship, but he lost. New-NAW Lemarcus Carter is a member of the New-NAW roster. Non-Vivianverse Leagues Former Leagues Action Star Wrestling Lemarcus' first and only match in ASW was an Elimination Style Fatal-4-Way Match to become the new ASW Champion against Tyler King, Big T, and Freddy Cage. Lemarcus was last eliminated by King. Lemarcus was supposed to challenge King for the ASW Championship at ASW One Night Action, but Lemarcus requested his release from ASW before the CPV aired. Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League At BRAWL Golden Uprising , Lemarcus made a special appearence in the United States title gauntlet, but woul come up short. Following that, Lemarcus would be signed to the BRAWL Roster. NAW On May 17th, 2012, it was annouced that Lemarcus would be a superstar in the rebirth of NAW South. In the first two shows of NAW South, Lemarcus was a part of a team known as SoulStyles with Louden Styles. However, that team was disbanded when it was annouced that NAW Would only be doing webmatches for the time being. World CAW Wrestling Lemarcus Carter joined World CAW Wrestling (WCW) in October of 2008 as "The Ladies Man." As "The Ladies Man," Lemarcus was loved and adored by the WCW fans. In December, he and his best friend, Tikwan Coger, worked as a team and defeated Legacy to become new World Tag Team Champions. They would hold the titles until February's No Way Out when they lost it to Legacy. After that loss, Lemarcus' friendship with Tikwan began to turn sour. Also after that loss, he dropped "The Ladies Man" persona, even though he kept the top hat. Then his two cousins, Jack Chatman and Jalin Brown (The Oddities) made their debut and wanted Lemarcus to help them get to the top. Tikwan Coger tried his best to make Lemarcus Carter say no, but it was too late. The Oddities helped Lemarcus win the WCW Title in June at "WCW One Night Stand" when he defeated The Rock. Meanwhile, Tikwan was fighting Big Daddy V for the no. 1 contender to Lemarcus' title in the Last Man Standing Match. After Tikwan won, Lemarcus came out. Everyone thought Lemarcus would congraulate him for the victory, but Lemarcus fooled them all and attacked Tikwan. This sets up a fierce rivalry, At the next CPV, July's "Bash @ the Beach," Tikwan was about to win when Lemarcus hit him with a barbwired 2x4 causing a disqualification. They would finally settle their differences at September's CPV, "Bad Blood" when, thanks to "The Crimson King" Jermaine Young attacking Tikwan Coger, causing Lemarcus Carter to win the match and retain the WCW title. Lemarcus finally lost the WCW title to John Cena at Slamboree in the Steel Cage Match. At Spring Stampede, Lemarcus would come up short again when he tried to go for a pin with 15 seconds left to go before Goldberg clothesline the referee, giving the victory to Tikwan Coger. On the 10th episode of The Main Event, he and WCW Champion Tikwan Coger teamed up for the first time since February of 2009 and they defeated the NWO 2010's Shawn Michaels and The Rock. At One Night Stand, Lemarcus Carter defeated The Rock again to be named the No. 1 contender to the WCW Championship. However, during the CPV, WCW split to two different brands and Lemarcus Carter was drafted to Prime Time. the fans voted for The Great American Bash and chose Lemarcus Carter and Goldberg to go for Prime Time's World Heavyweight Title. Carter would hit the Money Maker on Goldberg and pinned him to become the new World Heavyweight Champion, but after the match, Shawn Dynasty came out and attacked Lemarcus. The CPV ended with Shawn having Lemarcus' title around his waist. On episode 15 of The Main Event Lemarcus came out and showed a video showing Shawn giving flowers to Lemarcus Carter 's gf Lady Meow. Shawn would defeat CM Punk on his 1st match in WCW on that show .Lemarcus would attack Shawn after his match. On WCW Main Event 16 Lady Meow would tell Lemarcus that she has been going out with Shawn for 6 weeks and that she slept with him. Lady Meow said She can't pick who she loves more which causes Shawn Dynasty to be laid out in the back most likely from Lemarcus. At The Cival War, despite Lemarcus injuring his right knee, defeated Shawn Dynasty to remain the World Heavyweight Champion. However, on the following cpv, WCW Bad Blood, Lemarcus lost the World Heavyweight Title to John Cena. On the next episode of The Main Event, Lemarcus defeated Kofi Kingston to earn a spot in the Money In the Bank Match at Starrcade, but at Starrcade, he came up short as Shawn Dynasty won the MITB Match. After attacking Shawn Dynasty and Lady Meow, Lemarcus finally put his rivalry with Shawn behind him after beating him in the Hell in a Cell Match at Breaking Point. Following this, Lemarcus would challenge for the world title multiple times but would come up short every time. After this, WCW would close it's doors. However, eventually WCW would return. On WCW's return episode, Lemarcus would qualify for the Fatal-four way match for the WCW Title at Judgement Day. At Judgement Day , Lemarcus would lose to Stone Cold Steve Austin. Following Judgement Day, Lemarcus would complain about not being pinned in the Fatal four-way. In response to this, WCW CEO Shane McMahon would put Lemarcus Carter in a #1 Contender's Match against Edge, which he would win. At Slamboree, it seemed as if Lemarcus would win the WCW title due to interference by Edge, however, WCW CEO Shane McMahon restarted the match, allowing Austin to pick up the victory. After this loss, Lemarcus would go up to Nitro GM RIc Flair and ask for another title shiot, and Flair made a deal with him that if he could beat Danny Jackpot he would get a title shot somewhere down the line, and at The Great American Bash, due to interference from Flair, Lemarcus did just that. World Triumphant Wrestling Entertainment On April 27th, 2012, Lemarcus Carter was revealed to be a part of the 10-man gauntlet match to crown a new Television Champion and to determine a new WTWE superstar. However, he decided to pull himself out of the match at the last minute. Wrestling Heaven In March of 2012, it was revealed that Lemarcus Carter was signed to the Smackdown Brand of Wrestling Heaven. He has yet to make his Debut. Lemarcus Carter apperas often in Wrestling Heaven as a commentator, however. His first ever match in Wrestling Heaven was a Pick Your Poison Match against Kurt Angle's pick, JBL. At Wrestling Heaven Havoc In A Cell, Lemarcus defeated Kurt Angle by disqualification due to Angle hitting Lemarcus with the steel steps. Soon after this happened, Lemarcus requested to be released from the company. New-WWE After trashtalking Danny Jackpot on WCW Nitro, Lemarcus Carter would be signed to New-WWE, and given a shot at the Intercontinental Title at Summerslam, in the hopes that Danny would teach Lemarcus a lesson. However, at Summerslam, albeit by interference from El Jefe, Lemarcus managed to suprisingly defeat Danny to win the Intercontinental Title. However, at Unforgiven, Lemarcus would lose the title to Jason Hawkinz . Special Appearences CAW Clusterfuck Series *At CAW Clusterfuck 1, Lemarcus Carter entered at number 40. He would last 4 minutes, 23 seconds before being eliminated by Matt Eichorn. *At the second Clusterfuck Match, Lemarcus Carter would dominate. After entering at number 16, he would eliminate 8 men (DamaRJ, Biff Andreas, Shawn Dynasty, Gregory Black, HEEL Luigi, Crazy James, Zack Starr and The Crippler), before being eliminated by the dirty French Man, Benzaie. Carter is widely considered the MVP of the Rumble. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *'Money Maker (Pedigree)' *'Figure-Four Leglock' Signature Moves: Known Relatives: *Jalin Brown (Cousin) Entrance Themes: *"Voices" by Rev Theory *"Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive *"I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred *'"Chicago Wind (SCRIP Remix)" from Black Dynamite Soundtrack' *'"Work Hard Play Hard" by Wiz Khalifa' Championships and accomplishments *[[OPW: Omega Pro Wrestling|'OPW: Omega Pro Wrestling']] **OPW Mega Championship (1 time, Current) *'Elite Dynasty Federation' **EDF Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New-NAW' **New-NAW East Coast Championship (1 time, Current) **New-NAW Central Zone Championship (1 time) *FUSE **FUSE World Championship (1 time) *'New Age Wrestling' **NAW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *'New-WWE' **New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **New-WWE United States Championship (1 Time) **New-WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Matt Mayhem) **New-WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Evan O'Shea) *'Other Accomplishments' **The Vivianverse ranked him #'10' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 *'World CAW Wrestling (WCW)' **WCW World Tag Team Champions (With Tikwan Coger) (1 time) **WCW Champion (1 time) **World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Category:New-WWE Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:NESE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:WCW Category:ASW Category:Commentator Category:Trainers Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:IPW Category:Unoriginal CAWs Category:New-NAW Category:OPW Category:WEDF Category:NAW Category:WEDF NXT